


permafrost

by Friday_the13th



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bromance, Drabble, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friday_the13th/pseuds/Friday_the13th
Summary: Тайлер мёрзнет.
Relationships: Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph





	permafrost

**Author's Note:**

> горячий привет людям-солнышкам от людей-сосулек. вы спасаете.  
> или тем, кому сложно переживать холод вне одеял и без горячего чая

Он мёрзнет — водолазка, кофта, худи и куртка не спасают от внутреннего холода. Он остро, как снежный пик, нуждается в тепле.

Зато Джошу явно **жарко**. Тот ходит только в футболках с обрезанными рукавами и майках, не скрывающих ни миллиметр кожи рук. Он смотрит на это безобразие, а тело снова прошибает дрожь.

Однажды Он обронил фразу, что в помещении _немного прохладно_ , а Джош, шутя, сразу же забросал его подушками. От этого Его внутренняя температура повысилась на несколько градусов.

На Их концертах уровень адреналина скачет, разгоняя застывшую кровь по венам. В такие моменты Он чувствует себя по-настоящему живым, тёплым. Всё благодаря Клике.

А ещё с Ним на сцене, _рядом_ , обязательно есть Джош, пышущий жаром, словно само Солнце снизошло на Землю, чтобы выжечь своим тепловым излучением всё живое.

Он совершенно не против.

Если Дженна Его домашний очаг, постепенно прогревающий озябшие кости и окоченевшее тело, то Джош-я-жёлтый-гигант-Дан что-то на грани фантастики.

Он кутается в горячие объятья барабанщика, не подозревая, что от внутренней жары тоже может быть плохо.

Джош утыкается плавящейся головой в холодное плечо друга и чувствует, как мысли проясняются.

**Author's Note:**

> просто так:  
> https://goo.gl/L6B7Xs  
> https://goo.gl/2tjUlk


End file.
